1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tamper indicating closures for containers, such as blow molded plastic jugs which are widely used in the dairy industry for the expendable packaging of dairy products, such as milk.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior closures of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,553, 4,589,561, 4,658,977 and 4,667,839.
The present invention provides a novel pull tab integrally formed with a tear skirt and an associated outwardly extending annular flange thereof. The pull tab being of the same height and thickness dimensions as the tear skirt and having several horizontally spaced vertical ribs defining sharp configurations in its opposite sides and an enlarged cross-sectionally rounded end portion in effect forming a full size extension of the tear skirt.